1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries, secondary batteries are rechargeable. Secondary batteries are used as energy sources of devices such as mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid electric vehicles, electric bicycles, and uninterruptible power supplies. Single-cell secondary batteries or multi-cell secondary batteries (secondary battery packs) in which a plurality of battery cells are electrically connected are used according to the types of external devices using the secondary batteries.